


Santa Tell Me

by Louismyking52



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louismyking52/pseuds/Louismyking52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its always hard t find love on christmas night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda based off of Ari's new song hope you like :)

'Niall!' I shout as i run throught the iles. Zayn and Liam had sent me and Nial Christmas shopping and i lost Nial in the perfume section. 'Niall!' I shout again and i hear a strong irish accet reply from about two iles away, 'Harry look i found the You and I fragrence!' I sigh and make my way to the ile where niall has to bottles in his hands. 'Ni put that stuff down we are buying gifts for others' i say and drag him from the ile. 'Dont wanna take to long im sure Liam is missing you' i say and niall smiles and happily skips over, 'we need to find u a christmas romance!' I smirk and got to turn around, 'no wa-' im cut off by a person runing straight into me, 'oops' i hear him say as he scurries to pick up his things. I kneel down to help him and i look up into a beautiful pair of blue eyes. He has a golden brown fringe and arched eyebrows. 'Hi' i breath and we both smile.


	2. Christmas? With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

After we ran into the beautiful boy that i learnd whos name is louis i kinda just ditched niall. He is probably buying all the bottles of You and I. Louis starts to talk about his family and then he asks me a question. I was to dazed in his beauty to listen to what he was actually saying. 'Harry i said do you wanna spend christmas with me?' I immediatly snappes back to reality and smiled, 'yeah of course' he smiled back and said 'its just me and you unless you have other plans' i smirk, 'no plus id rather get to know you better' a huge grin forms on his face and he stands up from the table we where sitting at, 'Ok now run off go find the irish lepracaun i have to get your present!!'


End file.
